Hand-held electronic scales for weighing objects, such as fish, are known in the art. These prior art electronic scales include a display assembly, which is non-pivotally connected to a handle assembly. A hook extends below the handle assembly for supporting an object, such as a fish, to be weighed. The weight of the object is displayed on the display assembly. Because of the limited viewing angle of the prior art display assembly, the scale must be maintained at a predetermined height, relative to the individual's eye-level when the individual is viewing the display assembly. This limited viewing angle can make weighing large objects difficult because it requires the individual to raise the scale and the attached large object to a predetermined height for viewing the display.
For this and other reasons, a need exists for an electronic scale for weighing objects, such as fish, which does not have to be maintained at a certain predetermined position relative to the individual's eye-level for viewing by the individual. It is to such an improved scale which the present invention is directed.